


Little Dino Bites

by Faiz



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put random drabbles that are too short for their own fics! Probably mostly Chiley but there will be other ships involved as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Totally Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chase and Riley play in a park because they're poor as hell and can't afford anything else.

“Is this not the most romantic date I’ve taken you on?” Chase asked, smiling as Riley rotated past him again.

“Chase, we’re at a park.” Riley looped back around again, turning his head so he could follow Chase’s movements as he kept pushing him on the playground merry-go-round. “And it’s winter.”

Chase waved a hand at him as he pushed the merry-go-round even harder. “It’s California! That barely means anything. And it’d be summer in New Zealand anyways.”

Riley was gripping onto the merry-go-round so he wouldn’t fall off. “Yeah yeah, you guys and your weird weather patterns.” 

Chase laughed as Riley’s gripped suddenly slipped and the blond went sliding off the merry-go-round straight onto the gravel with a slight ‘oof’. He walked over and helped Riley up, dusting the gravel off of him. “But isn’t this fun?”

Riley smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. “Yes of course. I mean this is about as much as we can afford with our paychecks anyways. And it’s kinda nice when there aren’t any kids running around.”

Chase did a dramatic bow and imitated Ivan’s posh old British accent. “Shall I escort the young prince Riley to the swingsets? Perhaps while holding hands on the way?”

Riley mock curtseyed back. “But of course. Though Ivan would not be happy to know that you’re mocking his accent.”

Chase clasped Riley’s hand in his own and they both ran towards the swing set. “Does it really matter? He doesn’t like me much to begin with.”

Riley laughed as they ran. “Very true, but you could at least try being mature!”

Chase stopped abruptly and turned around to grab Riley by the waist and pick him up. “Nope. Don’t wanna.” 

Riley wriggled around. “Seriously?”

Chase leaned up and kissed him. “Yep.”

“And I’m meant to be the younger one.”

Chase set him down, but kept his arms around his waist. “But you love me, right?”

Riley gave him a playful shove. “Of course, you idiot.”


	2. Mallowpuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chase shares his infinite Kiwi wisdom.

Chase and Shelby were studying together.

Okay, ‘studying together’ wasn’t quite what they were doing. It was more like they were both in the same room and studying their own separate things. There was no particular reason for it since they usually got on each other’s nerves (or Chase got on Shelby’s nerves), but they needed to find a quiet spot to study. If Chase was around Riley, there was no doubt that there wouldn't be any sort of studying going on, and if Shelby didn’t turn off her phone, she’d only be met with an endless stream of selfies and other pictures from Tyler.

So there they sat, Chase doing his engineering homework and Shelby her anthropology homework. Both of them most likely regretting ever deciding to take summer classes, though in Chase’s case he used it as an excuse to not go home over the summer since he needed to partake in his ranger duties.

Shelby knit her eyebrows together as she stared at her textbook trying to make sense of what was going on while slightly cursing at the fact that her professor had even assigned something like this, when she heard Chase stand up and walk out of the room for a moment. She had been pretty surprised to learn that Chase’s room wasn’t as dirty as was expected. It was cramped sure, and there were some clothes lying around (mostly black, but the occasional green thrown in from Riley staying over.) but at least you could actually see the floor.

Chase came back and held out a plastic cookie container in front of her face. “You want some?” He asked. “My mum sent me sweets from back home, they’re really good.”

“...What are they?” Shelby asked, setting down her pen.

“Mallowpuffs!” Chase opened the packet and offered the container again. “A biscuit, with a marshmallow on top, covered in chocolate.”

She gingerly picked one up and Chase returned to his spot on the bed and helped himself to one as well. Just as Shelby was about to look down, she heard a small ‘thap’ sound and she looked straight back at Chase, who had his cookie on his forehead. 

“What are you…?” 

Chase removed the cookie from his forehead to reveal the chocolate coating all cracked and broken. He picked off a piece, revealing the white marshmallow beneath and stuck the chocolate in his mouth. “I’m eating a mallowpuff, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“You just hit a cookie against your forehead, you do realize that.”

“Yes, like I’m meant to.” Chase was looking at her like she was the crazy one. 

“Is this some sort of weird Kiwi ritual that I’m not aware of?” Shelby asked, looking down at her own cookie. “Like the Tim Tam Slam?” She remembered a few weeks back when Chase burst into the base, demanded they all make hot chocolate so he could show them the proper way to eat a Tim Tam.

Chase shrugged. “I think they do it in Australia too. But lots of kids eat Mallowpuffs like this. My mum used to always tell me off though, and I think I never grew out of it just to spite her.” He stuck the now chocolateless mallowpuff in his mouth and grabbed another, hitting it against his forehead just as he did with the first one.

Shelby sighed when Chase gave her an expectant look. “Do not tell anyone I did this.” She started, before sighing and hitting the mallowpuff against her forehead just as Chase did.

She sighed and began eating of the chocolate and made a face at Chase’s smug grin.

“Having fun?” He asked, through a mouthful of marshmallow.

She sighed. “Okay, yeah. That was kinda fun. Give me another one.” 

“At least you’re better than what Riley did. He started hitting them against my head instead.”

“Oooh, that’s a good idea.” Chase had to grab his pillow and try and dodge the incoming biscuits as Shelby suddenly became determined to hit him with a mallowpuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching a TV show to make sadness go away and remembered a conversation I had with my Kiwi friend about Mallowpuffs. I remember her saying that it is mostly kids who hit them against their foreheads so of course since Chase is a literal 5 year old on the inside, he'd do the same.


	3. Fairies and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chase annoys tiny fairy Riley by plucking his flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous on tumblr :)

The small fairy had see the man enter his garden multiple times, and he couldn’t exactly pinpoint when the human just suddenly decided to start appearing in his neck of the woods. But it’d always be the same, though sometimes he was wearing his casual clothing and other times he’d be wearing a uniform of some sort and would end up leaving in a rush after checking the time. He’d sit down, occasionally with a snack and occasionally with a stack of books, and always being followed with the beat of music playing muffled in his ears.

Chase, he thinks his name is. On the few occasions that he brought someone with him, that’s what they’d call him. He’d look through his books, or eat his sandwich, or talk to whoever he brought with him. As of recently though, Riley would see him pluck up one of his flowers and begin plucking off the petals one by one while mumbling to himself. 

“Monica loves me, Monica loves me not…” Over and over, as he plucked a petal for every phrase.

It irritated Riley to no end. 

While he didn’t mind the occasional person who’d pick one of the flowers that he grew, because usually it was with a smile on their face as they admired the pretty colors and petals, and took a moment to appreciate the smell. This guy, this _Chase_ would simply just grab one without even admiring it and just began to pluck off all the petals as he repeated the name of someone Riley didn’t know.

The same thing was happening right now, and Riley watched as he stayed hidden among the stems of some bright pink flowers. Chase was sitting there with his books next to him untouched and a lunch partially eaten as he began to pluck off the petals of a daisy and talking to himself as he always did. 

“Amy loves me, Amy loves me not. Amy loves me…”

And while usually Riley would have enough sense to keep himself hidden in the shadows and fume from afar, somehow this time it was his breaking point. Without warning he burst out from under the flowers and flew right towards Chase and colliding with a small thud with his forehead. He had apparently managed to frighten him enough, as the half plucked flower fell his from fingers as he lifted his hand up to swat Riley away. And he froze as Riley finally flew into his line of sight, with his tiny arms crossed and an angry look on his face. 

“What...the fuck.” He muttered, looking up at the tiny fairy before looking down at his lunch. “Don’t tell me Tyler actually spiked this…” Chase picked up his half eaten sandwich before looking up at the small fairy again.

He carefully lifted his hand up to try and poke it, but the little guy just zoomed down and began pulling up the flower that Chase had been previously messing around with. He seemed pretty pissed off about it. He was zooming around Chase’s face letting the flower hit him in the face (though it really wasn’t more than a little tap here and there as the fairy was pretty tiny.)

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry mate. This...shit, this is weird.”

The fairy landed on his textbooks, still looking peeved and like he was scolding him. He’d make sounds similar to bells every time his tiny mouth moved, and Chase had to lower himself onto his stomach and prop himself onto his elbows so he could properly see the fairy.

Whatever the little thing’s name was, he was sure going off on Chase, even if he didn’t actually understand him. Though he seemed to notice Chase’s confusion and began doing more hand movements.

He sighed and thought _I can’t believe I’m doing this…_ before asking, “Are...are you mad I keep messing with your flowers?”

A nod. 

Chase suddenly felt kinda guilty. He had just gotten bored one day and started picking the flowers, listing off the names of all the girls that he had either gone out with or attempted to go out with. But then again he didn’t really think there were fairies in this particular place. He just always thought it was a nice quiet place to study in the park or to take his lunch break. He looked back to the tiny fairy.

“Well I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

The tiny fairy grinned at him before disappearing back among the flowers. Chase shook his head, still vaguely wondering if any of that had actually been real or if he had been imagining the entire thing. He had had enough of that today, and he quickly packed up his things and left.

It had been a few days since Riley had seen Chase in his garden, and it was almost slightly concerning. As bothersome as Chase could be, he kinda missed having the guy around. It had to have been at least four days before Chase suddenly reappeared again, but this time instead of a backpack or a lunch bag, he had a cardboard box that he was heaving with him that he sat down in the small grass clearing. This time when Riley flew out, he didn’t seem freaked out and instead smiled at Riley.

“See little guy? I’m gonna help now.”

Riley landed on his shoulder and looked down into the box, seeing a bunch of brightly colored flowers that Chase began pulling out and setting on the ground. He couldn’t help but float down to look at them as Chase pulled out a small trowel and gardening gloves. 

“I figured if I ruined a bunch of your flowers, it’d only be decent for me to replace them right?”

Riley grinned as Chase got to work.

He really wasn’t that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, originally Chase was going to be the fairy. But I remembered the episode where Chase just had a bunch of daisies that he was fucking around with and I figured it' be fitting to have tiny fairy Riley just being pissed that Chase is picking all his flowers and just destroying them! And anyways, it's fitting for his color right? Green? Flowers? Sorta? I tried.


	4. Puppies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley really likes dogs.

Riley liked dogs.

No really, Riley _really_ liked dogs. The sort of way where one of the team members would sincerely hope that they weren’t the one standing next to Riley while walking down the street. Because if he saw a dog you were practically doomed. That’s why when Shelby saw a woman walking her husky and realized she was right next to Riley she grabbed Tyler’s arm and put him in between the two.

Almost immediately Riley’s hand shot out and started repeatedly hitting and shaking Tyler’s arm as his eyes widened in pure joy and his face broke into a grin. “Look at the dog!”

And just like that, poor Tyler was dragged forcibly across the street by Riley. He looked back at Shelby with a look of utter betrayal (though it was quickly quelled because wow the dog really was very cute.)

It was quite strange. Riley was definitely the most level-headed of the entire team. He planned things out carefully and used careful logic. When he was paired up with Chase and his ability to adapt, the pair was unstoppable. But as soon as you put a dog in front of Riley no matter how large or how small, his entire train of thought just slams to a complete stop as he focuses all of his attention onto the puppy. And Chase of course was distracted by many, many things (Riley himself being one of those things.)

“Kermit looks like he’s in pain.” Shelby casually pointed out one day while she was waiting on an order to be finished by Chase.

“Oh yeah, a guy walked in with a service dog. At least he has the sense to know not to pet those little guys. Though it always looks like it’s hurting him emotionally.”

Riley passed by them again, his eyes still trained over to the service dog and a pout on his face.

“Riley, there’ll always be other dogs.”

Chase laughed as Riley gave her a strange look. “I know...But look at him! His tail is wagging and I just wanna pet him.”

“You know one of housemates got a puppy recently.” Tyler pointed out as he walked back into the kitchen from the back.

“What?” Riley’s eyes brightened. “Really?”

“Yeah! He’s really cute!”

“We need to go then!” Riley grabbed Tyler.

“W-wait, now?”

“Yes.”

Shelby’s mouth was hanging open. “Wait, Tyler, Kermit, what about--Damn it.” She turned to Chase with a glare on her face.

“Hey, why are you pissed at me for?”

“Ever since he started dating you he’s been more lax about walking out on work.”

“Well, nothing really stands in the way of Riley and dogs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly riley could be tackled by a dog thats way bigger than him and get something broken and have his face bleeding but he'd still be excited because puppy!!


	5. Your First Kiss (Wasn't Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rangers get just a lil drunk and Shelby finds out Riley has never kissed anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second fic where I've had one-sided Chiley what is with me?? I am on a roll of not fulfilling what the people want.

It was nothing short of a miracle that Kendall had actually allowed them to have what would essentially be a sleepover in their base without her actually being there. Though she did spend nearly an hour lecturing them on not touching anything important and to not participate in any sort of underage drinking or other illegal activity. That being said, as soon as she left the rangers alone, Chase pulled a bottle of vodka and a couple of beers out of his backpack with a wicked smirk on his face. Tyler seemed excited enough, immediately grabbing a beer from Chase and cracking it open.

Shelby looked appalled (or at least tried to, she wanted to keep up her moral standards but had to admit she did go to parties here and there when she had the time.) Riley was apprehensive, and Koda just looked a bit confused.

“Oh come on guys, nothing wrong with getting pissed Friday nights with your coworkers, lighten up!” He pulled out shot glasses and pressed them into their hands.

“I don’t know...Miss Morgan said not to do underage drinking and I’m younger than all of you…” Riley muttered as Chase poured vodka into his small glass.

“We’re not...Well,” Chase gestured to everyone except Riley, “ _We’re_ technically not underage where I’m from. But I doubt you’ve never drank before! Aren’t redneck-y farmers supposed to be good at holding their liquor?”

Riley just stared at him. “There is so much wrong with what you just said but…” He looked down at the glass. “My Ma is gonna kill me for succumbing to peer pressure.” He downed it and was met with cheers from Chase and Tyler (who was nearly done with his beer already.)

Riley made a face. “Ugh. I’ll never get used to that.”

Chase looked triumphant. “So you _have_ done this before!”

“Be quiet.” Riley let Chase fill up the glass again and watched him fill his own.

“Then cheers mate, I expect you to out of it first.”

Chase was wrong. He was totally wrong. As he watched Shelby get wasted, and then Koda, and then Tyler, and then feeling himself lose it, Riley still seemed fine. Hanging onto loose threads, but still miles better. His cheeks were tinged pink and it made him want to reach over and kiss him on the mouth. But Shelby and Riley were too busy laughing over something Chase wasn’t paying attention to, and didn’t really care about until he heard the next few words.

“So you’ve never had a kiss Kermit?” Shelby looked shocked. “But you’re so adorable!” She pinched Riley’s cheek.

“No, I was born in the south. Coming out was scary enough and anyone gay would end up going for my brother anyways because he’s a lot more charming than I am. I don’t really care much though. Just a kiss.”

“In that case, just kiss someone! Anyone! If it doesn’t matter then just get it over with!” Shelby tugged on Riley’s arm.

Chase felt dumb, but at those words he sat up a bit straighter and tried to be nonchalant about it.

“Who am I even gonna kiss?” Riley asked.

Shelby giggled and looked around. “How about Tyler?”

“...But you two are dating?”

She thought for a moment. “Oh yeah…” She turned. “Hey Koda, have you kissed anyone?”

“Kiss?” The caveman asked.

“Yeah, like how Tyler and I do sometimes.”

Chase tried to keep the jealousy bubbling up in his stomach at bay. Sure, he could easily volunteer right now to kiss Riley, but he had no idea how the green ranger would react. Sure he was gay, but it didn’t mean he was into Chase. He hated Chase until recently, and they were only finally getting on good terms with each other. He watched Koda shake his head as Shelby squealed and dragged the two together.

“Come on! Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Shelby chanted with Tyler joining in. She gestured for Chase to join in, which he did so reluctantly.

Riley was very red, Koda had his brows furrowed in concentration.

Until Riley was finally the one to lean forward and press his lips against Koda’s and hard. So much so that he nearly lost his balanced and threw a hand up to grip Koda’s hair. Chase wanted to look away but he didn’t, and he felt his stomach drop slightly at the sight. Especially when Koda seemed to have gotten the hang of what they were doing. He wasn’t sure how long it even lasted, or barely even processed the fact that at some point a phone came out of Tyler’s pocket and pictures were being taken and video being captured.

But soon it ended, and Riley was even redder than before.

In that moment they both made eye contact, Chase trying to not look hurt before looking away and grabbing the last beer that he had brought, glad that alcohol was at least there for him. Shelby had passed out on Tyler’s shoulder, who was already nodding his head from sleepiness. Riley looked a bit awkward still looking at Chase, at least until Koda very kindly offered him a spot on his pile of blankets and furs and Riley accepted. Chase frowned and took another swig. He wondered if that meant anything to cavemen. Sharing their bed. Maybe to Koda he and Riley were mates at this point. And with the way Riley was looking at Koda, maybe he thought so too.

He looked at his grip and realized he was shaking.

No. He wasn’t mad. He was fine.

Totally not jealous that Riley had his first kiss with someone who wasn’t him.

Nope.

Totally fine.

He downed the rest of his beer and found a spot on the ground to lie down. Alone.

Okay. Maybe he wasn’t fine.

Not at all.


	6. He's a sharp kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc my thoughts are weird enough to go 
> 
> 'Riley like swords...swords are sharp...knives are sharp...Riley really likes sharp things?? Riley likes knives. He likes knives.'

If there was one important thing to learn out of this entire ordeal, it was to never judge a book by its cover. 

Riley Griffin for instance, because at a glance he seemed relatively harmless. He was a bit baby faced and very young looking with a voice just a tad higher than everyone else’s. He wore sweaters just a bit big on him and absolutely loved every single dog he saw no matter how small or large.

But then you dug deeper and realized that he was incredibly good with swords, and was able to catch on very quickly learning new fighting styles. He worked on a ranch, so the sweaters only seemed to hide all the muscle the younger male seemed to have. But of all of those things that wasn’t the bit that surprised the rest of the team the most.

No, that was reserved for the day that Shelby just so happened to have brought a package from her house because it was ‘totally important’ but ended up having nothing to open it with. The rest of the team began to look around for a pair of scissors or something, but Riley just smiled.

“Don’t worry I got it!” 

...And he pulled out a hunting knife with a dark green handle and promptly stabbed it into the box. (and not even where the tape was, just into a side) and hacked away at it until it was open.

“Kermit what the hell.” Shelby breathed.

“...What?”

“Why do you have a hunting knife on you?” She asked, as Riley put it back in it’s sheath.

Riley shrugged. “In case I might need it?” He said it as if it were completely normal and reasonable.

“When the hell would you need a hunting knife?!”

“Well, just now. Opening your box. This one is my favorite. I have a few butterfly knives to and my Uncle RJ bought me a really cool looking--”

Shelby covered his mouth. “Stop right there. I need to pretend you’re still cute and innocent and not a crazy knife obsessed maniac.”

“I’m not that crazy.” Riley responded, muffled by Shelby’s hand.

Shelby just shook her head.

Her team was weird.


	7. Dance like only One Person is Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chase is usually the one who dances like an idiot in the car
> 
> oh how the turntables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lovely erin bc we needed this fic like yesterday

One look at Chase and Riley and it’d be fairly obvious that if they were both in a car, it’d almost always be Chase who would be dancing ridiculously to the music that was on the radio. Right down to dramatically mouthing every word and flipping invisible hair over his shoulders every few minutes as he took his sunglasses on and off depending if it fit the song. Riley was usually the one who ended up driving, trying to act like this entire mess wasn’t currently going on next to him.

It was rare that it’d ever really switch up. But Riley did have his days.

And today was one of the days that Chase wished he didn’t. 

Okay, it was partially his fault. The rangers had been doing some rather heavy celebrating after a particularly difficult fight and Chase had completely forgotten that the ‘baby’ of their group could utterly outdrink all of them without a problem. He remembered muttering ‘fuckin’ country genes’ while looking at Riley’s relaxed and undrunk looking face before Chase passed out on the ground in the base along with the rest of the team.

When he woke up, his head fucking hurt. But what was the most shocking was seeing Riley with his cheeks flushed red. He actually managed to get tipsy. Chase wasn’t even sure if Riley had slept at all last night. (Really, most of his memories are hazy at that moment and the lights were way too bright in the base.)

That meant Riley definitely wasn’t going to be able to drive them back to...well, Chase’s place probably. He didn’t want to feel the wrath of Riley’s uncles if they saw Chase dragging their obviously drunk and underage nephew back home. 

So he was now stuck in traffic with the sun way too bright in his eyes because Riley had his sunglasses on while he was passionately singing and flailing his arms along to some Lady Gaga song that had come on the radio. Chase tried to concentrate on the road, but his head was throbbing to the beat of the music and Riley kept rubbing and patting his hair with his hands every few seconds. No wonder Riley always looked so done when Chase did this. It was annoying.

But he glanced over at Riley who seemed to be having the time of his life. He’s pretty sure this is the biggest grin he’d ever seen on Riley’s face. Even if his head still hurt like hell, seeing Riley like that eased the pain somewhat.

Riley banged his head on the dashboard when he did an overenthusiastic headbang, and Chase had to suppress a giggle at the green ranger’s slightly confused look as he stared at the dashboard.

“Who knew you’d be this cute when you manage to get this pissed.”

“Shut up and drive Chase.” Riley pouted, still bouncing to the beat of the music slightly even though he was rubbing his forehead from the pain.

“Alright, just stop dancing for two seconds.”

“No.”

“...Fair enough.”


	8. Crossdressing for Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE TEN (which at this point while I'm writing this, has only aired in Latin America)
> 
> If you don't wanna be spoiled, please do not continue any further! This may be some canon divergence, but it still gives away a good chunk of the ep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be more Chiley-y for EnergeticPlus, but somehow this ended up in Shelby's POV and being a friendship fic....woops
> 
> I'm sorry Erin! Hope it's still good tho!

It was quite a sight when Shelby stumbled into the main room of the base, walking awkwardly in her too high heels and wearing a dress that was crushing her ribcage. The rest of the team (sans Tyler) looked at her with varying degrees of shock. Though Koda did grin widely and comment that she looked like cotton candy in the poofy pink dress she was wearing. 

“W-what?” Even though Shelby hated this, she felt uncomfortable being stared at so judgmentally for so long. “Is something wrong?” She questioned, trying to keep her balance. Really, who thought heels were a good idea?

Why would anyone want heels when you could wear normal tennis shoes?

“You look…” Riley started.

“Awkward as fuck.” Chase finished sagely, nodding his head. “Yeah, this isn’t working at all.”

“Wait what?” Shelby asked, looking at Miss Morgan and Koda.

Koda just seemed to be hungrily eyeing the dress fabric as if it were actually cotton candy, and Miss Morgan shrugged. “Yeah...You don’t exactly have the princess air to you Shelby.”

“Oh well!” Chase brightened up. “Time for plan B! Riley, you’re up.”

“...Riley is a guy.” Shelby pointed out, though it was hitting her that she wasn’t going to have to do this. She immediately started kicking off the painful heels.

“Yeah, but he has a more lady-like figure than I do, and green isn’t my color for the extra dress we had.” Chase pointed out.

“We’ve all got to admit, you’re much better at field work than anything else Shelby. It’d be better if you weren’t made so uncomfortable. You can be a bodyguard.” And before Shelby could ask, Miss Morgan answered. “And yes, this outfit has pants.”

“Sweet.” Shelby grinned. “Thanks Riley!”

Riley gave her a thumbs off as he walked off Miss Morgan in tow to help him change.

Shelby was quick to get out of the princess outfit and back into her bodyguard uniform. Now this is what she wanted. Comfortable pants, black shoes, and really cool sunglasses. Maybe Tyler was rubbing off on her, but she definitely had to snap a few quick selfies. She also needed some pictures of Chase and Kendall, who were dressed up as a tourist and a limo driver respectively. She had to laugh at Chase’s facial hair. It definitely didn’t help his looks.

“Wait, did we change plans?” Tyler asked as he entered. 

“Yep, Plan B. Shelby was too awkward so Riley took over the princess role.” Miss Morgan answered, adjusting her hat for the umpteenth time. 

“Awesome!” Tyler as always, seemed to be completely excited for any plan they had.

“Thank god for unisex names.” Chase laughed. 

Shelby was still looking at Tyler. She had to lament slightly, because Tyler definitely pulled off the regal look perfectly, even with the weird mustache he had decided to put on his face. Maybe she could have been a princess.

Riley’s entrance was slightly less regal than Tyler’s though he pulled off a dress surprisingly well. It was a lot different from Shelby’s a lot more design used to cover up the fact that he had no chest and still had a much more male body type. The fact that he rather unattractively cracked his neck and downed a can of one of Chase’s energy drinks did not help much either.

Either way, it seemed that Chase was completely enamoured with Princess Riley. This was made even more obvious later when Shelby actually had to hold him back during the plan because the crowd had cheered and demanded that Riley kiss Tyler on the cheek, which he did. (though she felt a twinge of jealousy as well.

Riley fluffed his gown a bit. “All right, let’s do this.” He grabbed Tyler’s arm.

But before the ‘couple’ could leave with Miss Morgan to their spot where they had ordered the limo, Shelby ran up and stopped Riley.

“Yeah, Shelby?”

Without even thinking about it, she reached up and fixed some hair that had gotten out of place on Riley’s head before she even spoke. “Riley...I just wanted to say thanks.”

“What for?”

“This!” She gestured at Riley wearing the gown. “I was so uncomfortable wearing that princess get up and I really didn’t wanna do it. You took one for the team.”

Riley smiled and leaned over carefully to hug her. “No problem. Honestly I suggested me going first because I knew you wouldn’t like it, but they wanted to see if you can pull it off.”

Shelby snorted. “Yeah well that went well. How can you even breath in that?”

Riley patted this dress. “I can’t. If I faint, please catch me.”

“Oh, I’m sure Chase will get there before I will.” She grinned at Riley’s cheeks going red.

“Be quiet.”

Miss Morgan called out to them. “Riley, hurry up! We need everyone in position as soon as possible!”

“Good luck Riley!” Shelby gave him one last hug before Riley went to go catch up with Tyler and Miss Morgan.

Shelby went off to follow Chase and Koda, and she hoped to god that this plan would go correctly.


	9. forgive me lord for i have sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what the hell is going on things got weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to TheSentaiGuy on Rangerboard who made this ship possible.
> 
> I wrote this in like 10 minutes on my phone so it's gets an extra layer of shitty fanfic for that.

Rexy wasn't exactly one for understanding human emotions. That being because he's a giant dinosaur robot thing was likely one of the bigger causes for this inability to understand. But the tiny human Tyler that he hanged out with sometimes seemed to know what was up.

Tyler usually understood him, even if Rexy wasn't even fluent in English. Or any language really. Either way he had to try pretty hard to not actually step on Tyler when he had to ask him his very important question.

"Hmm? What is it Rexy?" Tyler looked up at his Zord in confusion.

He shook his head trying to convey his message.

"Did Koda get his arm stuck in the claw machine again?"

Nope.

"Hmmm....Is Kendall angry again?"

She's always angry. Nope.

"Heh, that's true. Oh! Did Riley accidentally stab someone with his sword again?" But Tyler paused. "No wait, Rexy are you in love?"

Is that what that was? Huh.

Tyler seemed to be excited about it though. He was bouncing up and down and waving his arms at Rexy. "That's really cool! I didn't even know Zords could fall in love! I mean, I don't know if dinosaurs can love either..." He trailed off before looking back at Rexy. "Well, who is it? Is it one of the Zords? Is it Chase? Is it ME?"

Wow, Tyler sure talked a lot.

He stomped his foot, nearly hitting the red ranger.

"Oooh, is it Keeper?" Tyler wrinkled his eyebrows. "Huh. You're kinda big though aren't you? That'd be weird." Tyler seemed to shrug it off rather easily. "I'm gonna tell him!"

Wait. No.

But Tyler was already speeding off, and Rexy briefly considered stomping on a few buildings to stop him. 

"Strange boy isn't he?" He heard a voice below him say."

Rexy peered down to see Keeper by his foot. And that the awkward feeling he was feeling was that human emotions thing again.

Damn, this was weird. But whatever. Rexy took matters into his own hands (er, claws) and picked Keeper up in his mouth and taking him away to do whatever the hell dinosaurs do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keeper makes rexy's empty mechanical heart go doki doki
> 
> (I'm so sorry to anyone who reads my normal fanfic)


	10. Sweet As

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really with Chase falling in love with himself in the Halloween episode, the selfcest was inevitable. 
> 
> For ultra-tep on tumblr :P

Chase glanced over at his bedside table again where the mirror from earlier that day was still propped up and angled towards him. Even though the mirror had originally belonged to the base at large, as soon as the Cupid charge had worn off on him Shelby had shoved the mirror into his hands with a disgusted look on her face.

“Take it, just take it. I don’t think any amount of cleaning can disinfect what you did to that mirror.”

“I just kissed a few times Shelby, nothing creepy.” Chase winked, but accepted the mirror anyways.

He was pretty sure that the effects of the charger had worn off at least, but he couldn’t help but constantly look over at the mirror like something was drawing him back towards it. He had been playing a game but it had long since been abandoned in favor of Chase just sitting there periodically looking back over to the mirror, until Chase finally got fed up and set his controller down and grabbed the mirror off his bedside table.

He stared at his reflection inquisitively, trying to figure out if his mind was still under the charger’s effect. But he definitely didn’t feel any different. It’s not like he wanted to kiss himself again or anything. He tilted his head slightly, as though holding his head at different angles could possibly give him any more insight to what was going on.

He had just about given up and nearly set the mirror back on his bedside table when he tensed up at something he had seen out of the corner of his eye.

...Did he wink at himself?

He didn’t remember winking at himself. He held the mirror back up and his reflection grinned broadly at him. This time Chase was positive that he was not grinning. His reflection winked again and he threw the mirror across his room, surprised that it didn’t shatter on impact with the ground.

It landed mirror sight up, and Chase backed himself up against the wall when he saw the surface of the mirror go fluid. A hand was starting to push its way up out of the mirror, followed by an arm, then a shoulder, and his own head popping up until the rest of his body was outside of the mirror and Chase had a doppelganger standing there in his room. 

“...Did Kendall lace the Cupid charge with drugs?” Chase closed his eyes wondering if the mirror Chase would be gone if he opened them again.

Instead, when he opened his eyes his mirror image was on his bed crawling towards him.

“Whoa okay, I admit I do love myself more than the average person but not like that.”

Mirror Chase shook his head and grinned devilishly, moving more quickly this time and Chase was pinned down before he had time to properly react. Mirror Chase tilted his head exactly like Chase had done earlier before leaning down and kissing him on the mouth, and all the while his hand was snaking up Chase’s shirt.

When Mirror Chase stopped kissing him, Chase could only stare blankly up at...himself for a few moments.

“...You know, when Shelby told me to go fuck myself earlier today I didn’t think it would actually happen.” He paused before continuing. “This is _awesome._ ”

This time Chase had no qualms when his mirror image leaned back down and continued where they had left off before.


	11. Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is Riley's self appointed wingman whether Riley wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fam over on the rangerboard shipping thread

“What about him?”

“No.”

“What about him?”

“No.”

“What about _him_?”

“Chase, you’ve already pointed to that guy twice already.” Riley groaned and tried to slide down further in the booth that he and Chase were currently sitting at.

“Yeah, but he took off his jacket! And he’s way taller than you, you’re into that right?”

Riley had definitely regretted coming out to Chase, not because the kiwi was unsupportive (because he was, almost annoyingly so) but because it somehow made his incessant chattering increase tenfold. What was originally just randomly questioning if Riley was going to get a girlfriend became constant daily questioning and pointing to random guys asking Riley if he’d want to date them. As annoying as it had been having Chase constantly ask him if he had found a girlfriend yet, it was almost preferable to what was currently happening. 

Chase was even becoming a danger to the rest of the team. Just their last battle had included Chase pausing in the middle of a swarm of Vivix to tell Riley to ask out a guy who had been running away screaming in terror because “I’m pretty sure he was checking your arse out before the Vivix tried to attack him!” and it unfortunately ended with Chase’s arm in a cast and Riley incredibly bruised.

“Oooh, you know what Riley? I have a mate back in New Zealand, Hemi. Dunno if he’s into blokes or not but I know he likes the color green. Maybe you could date him.”

“Chase, I’m pretty sure at this point you’re just grasping at straws. Do you really even know what I’m into?”

“Hot kiwi men who wear dark colors and have a gorgeous smile?” Chase grinned dopily, making Riley’s cheeks heat up slightly.

“I thought we agreed to never speak of that again.” He mumbled, turning away from Chase.

“What? That you’ve got a little crush on me? I mean I don’t blame you, who wouldn’t?” Chase’s expression went serious for a moment. “But really mate, don’t feel too bad about it. I know it must suck knowing that I don’t like you back but you’re definitely one of my best mates and I’d rather you be happy with someone instead of having unrequited love.”

Riley grinned a bit at that. “I feel like that would’ve impacted me more emotionally if you hadn’t tried to hook me up with Shelby’s dad the other day. That was really weird for everyone involved.”

Chase laughed. “Fair enough. Though I figured you might be into older guys because you liked me.”

“You’re only a _year_ older than me Chase!” Riley nudged him with his elbow. “How does that equal having a thing for older guys?”

“Oh I dunno, what about Ivan, or Koda?”

“Do they really count though? They don’t actually _look_ old.”

That ended up a pretty good distraction, as that conversation actually lasted them quite awhile, even after their break and into their shifts. Riley had hoped that it meant it’d be the end of Chase pestering him about a boyfriend (at least for that day) but that was quickly thrown out the window when one of his regulars came up to pay at the register.

They barely even said anything, just the usual exchange of money until Riley said, “alright, have a nice day Ian.” and waved him off.

That resulted in Chase practically vaulting over as soon as the customer’s name left his lips and Chase landing in a heap at Riley’s feet (with his casted arm up in the air so it wouldn’t get hurt.) He scrambled up with a wide grin on his face and uncomfortably close to Riley.

“Who was that? Huh? You know his name, that doesn’t happen often does it?”

Riley immediately began shaking his head. “No, it’s nothing. He’s just a regular who asks for me sometimes. He told me his name awhile ago, Ian. Said he studies ancient civilizations...He was in Europe for awhile before he came out here to Amber Beach…”

Chase let out a low whistle. “He asks for you _and_ you know his life story? Riley you gotta ask this guy out.”

“ _No._ ”

“He’s clearly into you mate!” He dragged Riley from out behind the register. “Come on, he’s still here we can catch up!”

“No no no _no._ ”

But at that point resistance was futile, Chase had an iron grip on his arm and even though both of them still had a half an hour to their shift Chase already had Riley out the door of the Dino Bite dragging him towards where Ian had wandered off to look at the exhibits.

He’d have to either deck Chase in the face later or thank him.

Possibly both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a super obvious Kyoryuger reference cos it's the first thing that popped into my mind but also an _incredibly_ specific inside joke for the shipping thread because I fucking had to do it.


End file.
